Priorities Are My Priority
by StayStrongxxX
Summary: Will has five kids, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Kitty and Rachel. When something happens to his wife, he's left to raise them up on his own, having to help them deal with the death of their mother and having to start building his own life. Family Unit/Character Death
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Short chapter though. Contains Character death. Let me know if I should continue.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

I don't know why.

I don't know why she did it.

I don't know what was more important to her, what could have caused her to do this.

I don't know anything.

She came back from work looking stressed, and I mean stressed. She came back to the family home looking very depressed, but I didn't know how depressed she really was, she was more depressed then I could see.

I knew she had issues, with her OCD and all. But she walked through that door and one of our blond daughters ran up to her squealing with excitement "Mommy! Mommy! Look" she held up a picture she had made at school for her mother. Emma took it and said "Thank you Kitty, it's lovely"

"Can I help you cook again today?" she asked pleadingly.

'Not today sweetie, mommy needs to rest" she walked past her and left her standing in the doorway with a frown and as she watched her mother walk up the stairs, I followed after my wife "Emma, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine Will, really" she told me.

"Okay then, don't worry, you can go rest"

"I will" she said not looking back at me as she continued up the stairs. Santana was just coming down the stairs and Emma walked straight past her without even looking at her and I doubt she actually noticed her other daughter. Santana looked at her weirdly, sensing something was wrong "What's wrong with her?" she asked me with a hint of annoyance.

"She's just tired Santana, can you look after the kids downstairs for a bit" I asked her.

Santana sighed "Fine"

Kitty followed Santana into the living room. In the living room sat Quinn and my youngest daughter Rachel, Puck was upstairs in his room as per usual, he didn't spend much time with the girls outside of his room. So I went to the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

After a few moments passed, I went to check on my wife.

"You okay?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door. I could hear the water running, she was probably just taking a quick bath before she went to rest.

"Will, I'm fine"

I nodded, tempted to walk in and look at her to make sure she was fine. But I doubt she would appreciate that right now.

She said she was fine.

As I continued making dinner downstairs, Puck called from upstairs in his room "Dad! I'm hungry!" he complained since dinner was now twenty minutes late.

"I'm doing it Puck" I don't usually cook, Emma does, but she was so tired I gave it a shot. Even though it wouldn't turn out well unlike Emma's did. She was a fantastic cook.

In the living room, the kids were watching Tv when the door opened and Rachel came running into the kitchen "Careful munchkin" I told her as she almost ran straight into the counter, I told her "Don't get too near the oven"

"Quinn and Santana are fighting Dad" she said to me.

"Girls!" I called into the living room "Cut it out!" I really didn't need this right now.

After I almost failed miserably at making dinner I told Rachel to go back into the living room. I closed the door behind her and tried to continue making this food.

I didn't hear Rachel go upstairs.

Once the food was almost cooked, I heard it.

"Mommy!"

Followed by the girls running upstairs to Rachel and puck's bedroom door flying open and banging against the door.

"Dad!" Santana yelled.

"Dad quick!" Puck shouted.

"Oh my god, Dad quick, it's Mom!" I heard Quinn and Kitty scream.

I stopped what I was doing.

They seemed panicked.

I panicked.

What could have happened? What could it have be?

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. The kids were standing in the bathroom, crying. Santana was holding Rachel sobbing in her arms and the others were frozen and crying too.

"Dad" Puck said shakily, with tears coming down his face "She's dead"


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Emma's funeral, me and the kids went out of town for a while. I just had to get out of there. Get out of that house. Everything there reminded me of her, all her things were left where she left them and I just couldn't handle being there anymore. I couldn't even look at the bathroom because that's where she died, where she ended her own life and a big part of me was now gone too. So I told the kids to get their things together and get in the car. I had to take them away, they were just so upset after seeing there mother dead in front of their eyes they couldn't stay in this house any longer either.

I drove down the motorway. Tears kept swelling up in my eyes but I tried to keep myself together for the kids sake. I glanced back in the mirror and saw them, they looked so sad. So scared. So scarred. I don't know what this was going to do to them, how they would ever be able to get over what had happened. I didn't want this to effect the rest of their lives but I knew it would. And Rachel and Kitty were so young, they shouldn't know what suicide was at their age, especially not see it with their own eyes. Rachel found her. How was she ever going to get over that? Santana, Quinn and Puck were older, they understood more, but they hadn't said a word since they saw suicide from their mother dead in the bathroom.

We all started to cry. I couldn't stop myself. I parked on an empty road once we got off the motorway and I just started sobbing. Emma. My Emma. Puck had tears coming down his face too but he put his arm over me and said "Don't worry dad, we're going to be okay, I'll look after the girls, I'll clean, I'll cook, I'll look after you, don't worry" he rubbed my back "It's going to be so hard without her, but we'll get through it. I promise"

I nodded. I would have to raise them all up on my own but knowing that my eldest and strongest boy would help me made me feel a lot better. But someone was going to have to look after him as well because he needed someone too and that would be me. I would never let him down, never let any of them down. They didn't have a mom, but they were going to have one hell of a dad because I will be there for them, all of them. No matter what. They were my priority right now. And priorities were my priority.

* * *

**Quinn**

It was a quarter to ten when she came into my room. She knocked quietly on the door and me, being a light sleeper, woke up straight away. I sat up and saw Rachel standing by the door, looking so tiny, with her teddy bear in one hand and holding the door with the other. I didn't need to ask, she just told me "I had a bad dream again" I motioned Rachel over to me. She passed Santana, who was in deep sleep as she was a very heavy sleeper, and then I picked her up onto my bed.

"I saw Mommy dead in the bathroom again" she said almost crying. I hugged her tightly "Shh, it's okay" I told her stroking her hair as I hugged her close to my chest.I lay down with her still in my arms and pulled the blanket over us. This happened sometimes, although it hasn't happened for a while until now. Rachel would come into my room after having one of her bad dreams and she would sleep with me after them. She never went to dad, only because she didn't want to upset him if she kept telling him again and again that she saw mom dead in the bathroom. And Santana and Kitty were heavy sleepers, so I was the only one who could comfort her at this time.

I didn't always know what to say. I still don't know the right thing to say, I just hold her until she goes to sleep and hope that she doesn't wake up again. I lay in bed and whispered to her "Think of other things Rachel, like how we're going to watch your favourite play, Wicked, at the theatre soon" We were going in two weeks time and Rachel wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was. She loved watching theatre shows like that.

"Okay" Rachel said quietly. Me and Santana shared a room, but she never woke up when Rachel came in. I had my bed on one side of the room and Santana's on the other, it was like a room split in half, half mine, half hers "Thank you Quinn" Rachel said.

"It's fine, now try to get some sleep" I told her, still spooning her little body, and before I know it, I'm that tired my eyelids just close and I drift off into sleep, and didn't wake up until the morning.


End file.
